Mickey and Donald Runs Away
An upcoming episode from the Disney/WB show, The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures. Transcript Part One (At Mickey and Bugs' house) (Bugs sleeps in his room) (Bobby sleeps in his room) (Mickey sleeps in his room) (Moon goes down as the sun goes up) (Alarm clock says "6:59", then says "7:00") (Alarm clock rings) (Mickey turns off the alarm clock and yawns) Mickey: Today's gonna be a great day. (Mickey brushes his teeth, washes his face, puts on clean gloves, clean underwear, his red shorts and yellow shoes) (Bugs gets breakfast ready) Bugs: Mickey, Bobby, come on! It's time for breakfast! Mickey: Breakfast? Coming, bro! (Mickey runs down the stairs, all the way to the kitchen and sits in his chair) Mickey: Okay, I'm here, Bugs! Bugs: That's great. Hey, where's Bobby? Mickey: I don't know. Bugs: Bobby, come on! Breakfast is ready! Bobby: Huh? Coming! (Bobby runs down the stairs, all the way to the kitchen and sits in his chair) Bobby: I'm here! Bugs: Okay, everyone's here, and I got something special for both of you! Mickey and Bobby: Oh, boy! Bugs: Tada! (Bugs gives Mickey and Bobby pancakes and faces that looks like them) Mickey and Bobby: Wow! Thanks, Bugs! Bugs: You're welcome! (At Donald and Daffy's house) (Daffy reads newspaper) Donald: Daffy! (Daffy gets startled) Daffy: What, can't you see I'm reading?! Donald: Yeah, but you forgot about the breakfast. Look, the waffles are burnt, you forgot to wash the dishes, so I got Donny to do them! See?! (Donny wash the dishes) (Donald snatches the newspaper) Donald: Gimme that! Daffy: Hey, I wasn't done reading! Gimme that back! Donald: I'll give it back! After I destroy your paper! (Donald rips the paper into pieces) Donald: Here! Daffy: Oh! My newspaper, my beautiful newspaper, now shredded into pieces. (Daffy sobs) (Daffy gets angry) Daffy: You! You stubborn, irritating, iresponsible brat! Go to your room! Donald: Okay, I will go up to my room and never come out! Daffy: That's fine with me! Donald: Fine! Daffy: Fine! Donald: FINE! Daffy: FINE! (Donald slams the door) Donald's devil: Donald, how about you run away from home to see your buddies Joe Carioca and Panchito in Mexico? Donald: Good idea! Donald: I hope Mickey's not having tough day with his brother! (Mickey drinks his orange juice and burps) Mickey: I'm stuffed! Those were the best pancakes ever! You are my best big brother ever, Bugs! Bugs: That's nice of you, Mickey. Now, will be a kind ol' mouse and clean the dishes for me? Mickey: Huh? (Mickey sees that there are too much dishes) Mickey: Uh, okay! Bugs: Good boy! (Mickey sighs) Mickey: This is just great, I was planning to have a great weekend and now I'm stuck cleaning the dishes for Bugs. (A lightbulb pops up) Mickey: I got an idea! (Mickey smashes the plates) Mickey: When Bugs sees the plates into pieces, he'll think that Pluto did that! (Bugs humming as he comes to the kitchen) (Bugs gets shocked and screams when he saw the shattered plates) Bugs: MICKEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY, come down here this instance! Mickey: Coming! Bugs: Mickey, I told you to clean the dishes for me, and now you smashed the plates. Mickey: Uh, it wasn't me! It was, uh, Pluto! Bugs: What made you think that Pluto smashed my plates, he was outside the whole time! Mickey: Okay, well, it was Salty! Bugs: Salty's outside too! Mickey, stop telling lies and tell me the truth! Mickey: Okay, I did it! I smashed your plates to get out of cleaning them! Bugs: So, you did that just because you didn't clean them?! Mickey: Yes, I did it! Bugs: Go to your room and think about what you did! Mickey: Okay, I will go up my room and never come out! Bugs: Fine to me! Mickey: Fine! Bugs: Fine! Mickey: FINE! Bugs: FINE! (Mickey slams the door) (Mickey grunts as he go up to his bed) Mickey: The nerve of that guy! (Mickey's devil appears) Mickey's devil: Why don't you run away and never come back, that'll be much better than staying in your room forever! (Mickey's angel appears) Mickey's angel: No, no, no, don't listen to that guy, stay in your room, I bet Bugs will give you another chance! Mickey's devil: Silence! I'm handling this! Mickey, don't listen to him, do what I do, leave! Mickey's angel: Don't leave! Mickey's devil: Yes! Mickey's angel: No! Mickey's devil: Yes! Mickey's angel: No! Mickey's devil: Yes! Mickey's angel: No! Mickey's devil: No! Mickey's angel: Yes! Mickey's devil: No! Mickey's angel: Yes! Mickey's devil: No, he's staying here, and there's nothing you can do about it! Mickey's angel: Okay, have it your way! (Mickey's devil screams) Mickey's devil: Don't listen to that know-it-all guy, do what I say and leave and never come back! ("Never" echoes) (Mickey's angel and devil disappears) Mickey: My devil's right, I should leave! (Mickey takes off his shoes, socks and shorts) (Mickey calls Donald) (The phone rings) Donald: Hello! Mickey: Donald, it's me, Mickey Mouse! Donald: Mickey, you wouldn't believe this, my stupid brother sent me up to my room because I ripped his newspaper. Mickey: Well, you wouldn't believe this, my brother sent me up to my room because I smashed his plates to get out of cleaning the dishes. That's it, we're gonna run away, you're with me? Donald: I'm with you, Mickster! Mickey: You don't need your clothes, you can leave them and wait for me outside! Donald: Okay! (Donald takes off his shirt, bowtie and hat) (Mickey goes out the window and get his longboard and rides it) (Fades out and fades in) (Donald sits in the grass and waiting for Mickey) (Mickey arrives) Donald: You're here! Mickey: Hop on! (Donald gets on the longboard) (Mickey and Donald rides the longboard all over town) (Mickey and Donald rides the longboard near people) (The people gets shocked) (Mickey and Donald rides the longboard near the police) Police: People riding their skateboard in the nude? I'll catch them! (Police siren sound) Mickey and Donald: Huh? (Mickey and Donald turns around and sees that the police is after them) Police: Pull over! I repeat, pull over! (Mickey and Donald screams) Donald: Snap on it, Mickey! (Mickey makes the longboard to go fast) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! Police: So, you wanna race, huh? Snap on it, brakes! (Police car goes fast) (Donald turns around and sees the police is hot on their heels) Donald: Uh, Mickey? Mickey? MICKEY!!!!!!! Mickey: Huh? Donald: The police is hot on our heels, look! (Mickey gasps) Police: You can give up if you want to! (Mickey screams) (Mickey sees the green trees) (Mickey turns the longboard around) Donald: Where are we going? Mickey: The woods! Donald: (chuckles) For a minute, I thought you said we were going to the creepy woods! Mickey: I did! Donald: What?! Turn around, I don't wanna go to the woods, it scary! Mickey: It's the only way to lose the police! (Donald gulps) (Mickey and Donald head to the woods) (Police sees that Mickey and Donald are in the woods) Police: Okay, I give up! (Mickey and Donald ride the longboard in the woods) Mickey: I think we lost 'em! Donald: Mickey, tree! (Mickey gasps) (Mickey rides the longboard through the tree) Mickey: Phew, that was close! (Donald screams) Donald: Rock! Mickey: Rock? (Mickey and Donald bump into the rock and sends them flying) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! (Mickey and Donald hits a tree) Mickey: We're safe! We're safe, Donald! Safe! Huh, Donald? Donald: Mickey, HELP!!! (Mickey sees that Donald is stuck on a tree branch) Donald: I'm stuck on a tree branch! Mickey: Don't worry, pal, I'll catch you! (The tree branch breaks, causing Donald to fall) Donald: Whoa! (Mickey catches Donald) Donald: Thanks, Mickey! Mickey: Hey, that's what friends are for! Donald: Uh, Mickey? Do you think we're lost? Mickey: Yeah! I think we're lost. (Mickey and Donald sighs) Donald: Now, what are we gonna do? Mickey: Maybe we'll sit next to the tree. (Mickey and Donald sits next to the tree) (Later) Donald: I'm cold, we've been sitting for hours and now I'm cold! Mickey: Don't worry, Donald, I'll make a fire! Donald: But Mickey, there's no logs! Mickey: Let's go find some! (Later) Mickey: Phew! We found a log! Donald: Hey, Mickey! Look, I found some fire matches! Mickey: Fire matches? But Donald, we don't have any lits! Donald: Don't worry, Mickster, I got some in my pocket! Mickey: Wow! (Donald matches all the lits in put some in the log) Mickey: Where do you get those lits from? Donald: I stole them from Daffy! (At Mickey and Bugs' house) (Bugs makes dinner) Bugs: Mickey, Bobby, time for dinner! (Bobby runs down the stairs, all the way to the kitchen and sits in his chair) Bugs: Where's Mickey, he used to be here before you? (Bobby shrugs) Bugs: Maybe I was being harsh on the poor little guy. Maybe I should talk to him and tell dinner is ready. (Bugs comes to Mickey's room) Bugs: Mickey, dinner is ready! Mick--- (Bugs gasps) Bugs: He's not here! (Bugs sees a note on the window) Bugs: A note? (Bugs puts on glasses to read the note) (The note says, "Dear Bugs, I have run away, because of your angriness, and I left my clothes (excluding my underwear) on my bed. Sincerely Yours, Bugs! (PS: I never wanna see you again!)") (Bugs takes off glasses and sobs) Bugs: That's the saddest note I've ever read! (Bugs' tears fade) Bugs: I must find Mickey! (Bugs grabs Mickey's pants and shoes and run to the kitchen) Bugs: Bobby, come on! (Bugs grabs Bobby's hand) (At Donald and Daffy's house) (Daffy makes dinner) Daffy: Donald, Donny, time for dinner! (Donny runs down the stairs, all the way to the kitchen and sits in his chair) Daffy: Where's Donald, he used to be here before you? (Donny shrugs) Daffy: Maybe I was being harsh on the poor little guy, I know how stubborn, rude and selfish he is, but I was being harsh on him. Maybe I should talk to him and tell him dinner is ready. (Daffy comes to Donald's room) Daffy: Donald, dinner is ready! Don--- (Daffy gasps) Daffy: He's not here! (Daffy sees a note on the window) Daffy: A note? (Daffy reads the note) (The note says, "Dear Daffy, I have run away, because of your angriness, and I left my clothes on my bed. Sincerely Yours, Daffy! (PS: I never wanna see you again!)") (Daffy sobs) Daffy: That's the saddest note I've ever read! (Daffy's tears fade) Daffy: And yet lame! I must find Donald! (Daffy grabs Donald's hat, bowtie, hat and runs to the kitchen) Daffy: Come on, Donny! (Daffy grabs Donny's hand) (At the woods) (Mickey and Donald's stomachs growl) Mickey: I'm hungry! Donald: Me, too! Mickey: Then that settles in! Donald: Where are we going? Mickey: We're gonna find some food. Come on, Donald! Donald: Okay, okay, I'm coming! (Mickey and Donald walks to a bunch of branches with two peaches) Mickey: Hey, there are two peaches! (Mickey tries to pick up the peaches, but couldn't reach) (Mickey grunts) Mickey: Donald, help! I can't reach the peaches! Donald: Don't worry, Mickey, I'll help! (Donald climbs on Mickey) Mickey: Ow, ooh, hey, oooh, ouch, ow!! You stepped on my head! Donald: Sorry! (Donald picks up the peaches) Donald: I got 'em! Mickey: Great! (Mickey starts to lose balance) Mickey: Uh-oh, I lost my balance, I'm about to fall! Look out, Donald! (Mickey and Donald falls) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! Mickey: Donald, are you okay? Donald: Yes, I'm okay, and I got the peaches! Mickey: Let's go! (Orange angry eyes appears on the branches and growls) (Mickey and Donald gets eating their peaches and burps) Mickey: Mmmmm, those were the yummy peaches! Donald: You can say that again! I'm stuffed! Mickey: Me, too! I'm getting tired! Donald: Me, too! (Mickey and Donald sleeps) (An angry bear appears and clears throat to them) Mickey and Donald: Huh, what's going on? (Mickey and Donald sees the bear staring at them) (Mickey and Donald screams) Mickey: Donald, are you think what I'm thinking? Donald: Yeah, this bear must be mad at us for taking his peaches! Mickey: We didn't we stole your peaches, we're very sorry, can you forgive us? (The bear growls at them) (Scene pauses and the words "To Be Continued" appears) Part Two (The bear growls at them) (Mickey and Donald holds on to each other) Mickey: Donald, let's just back away a little and don't make a movement, okay? Donald: Okay? (Mickey and Donald backs away a little, then stops and don't move) Mickey: (whispering) Whatever you do, don't make a sound of movement. (Donald accidentally puts his feet on the fire) Donald: Huh? (Donald sees that his feet is on fire) (Donald screams) Donald: My feet, my feet, it burns! (Donald bounces on one foot, while holding his burnt foot) Donald: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Mickey, help me! Mickey: Don't worry, Donaroo! (Mickey gets a bucket and pour some water in it) (Donald continues bouncing on his foot and holding his burnt foot) (Mickey pours a bucket of water on Donald) (Donald coughs) Mickey: Donald, are you okay? (Donald coughs) Donald: Yes, I'm okay! Thanks for saving me! (The bear growls) Mickey: Oopsy! We made a movement! The bear is extra angry at us! Donald: Yeah, but at least he doesn't roar at us! (The bear gets an idea and roars at them) (Mickey and Donald screams) Mickey: Quick, get in the longboard! (Mickey and Donald hops on the longboard and rides it and the bear starts to chase them) (Mickey and Donald rides the longboard down a hill) (Donald sees that the bear is after them) Donald: Mickey? Mickey: Yes? Donald: The bear is after us! Mickey: He is? Donald: Yes, look! (Mickey sees the bear is after them) (Mickey screams and get the longboard to go fast) (Mickey sees a cliff and another side of the hill) Mickey: Uh-oh, a cliff! Donald, we gotta go super fast to get over the other side of the hill! Donald: What, we're going over the cliff?! We'll fall! Mickey: No we won't, we have to make this board go super fast! Hang on! Donald: Oh, this'll be the end of us! (Mickey makes the longboard to go super fast) (Donald prays that he'll live) (Slow motion starts when Mickey and Donald flies the longboard over the cliff) (Slow motion stops when Mickey and Donald made it to the other side of the cliff) Donald: We made it, we're safe! (The bear sees the cliff, until he fell down the cliff) (The bear screams as he falls off the cliff) (Mickey and Donald saw the bear fall down the cliff and sighs in relief then turns around) (Mickey and Donald gasps) (Mickey and Donald sees another cliff with no other side of the hill) Donald: We're gonna fall, stop this thing Mickey! Mickey: I'll try! (The longboard screeches as Mickey tries to stop it, but it didn't stop as Mickey and Donald fall down the cliff) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! Donald: Now it's really gonna be the end of us! Mickey: Or not! I see a big, gigantic water. (Mickey grabs Donald) Donald: Hey! What are you doing, Mickey? Mickey: Landing on this water! Donald: What water? Mickey: That water! (Mickey shows Donald the big, gigantic water) Donald: Oh! (Mickey and Donald lands on the big, gigantic water) Donald: Yay! We're safe, we're safe, we're safe, we're safe, Mickey! We're--- (Mickey and Donald see that the big, gigantic water is gone) Donald: Uh-oh. (Mickey and Donald start to fall) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! (Mickey and Donald land in a big, gigantic hole) Mickey: Where are we? Donald: I think we're in a very dark spooky cave. (The hole rumbles) Donald: What was that? Mickey: I don't know. (Mickey and Donald goes up and out of the hole on the big, gigantic water revealing it as a geyser) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! (Mickey and Donald falls off the geyser, then see a sign that says "Welcome to the Land of Geyser") Mickey: "Welcome to the Land of Geyser". Donald: Uh, Mickey? Mickey: Yes? Donald: I don't like this place, and I have to use the bathroom. (Donald crosses his legs and holds it) (Mickey sees a hole that says "Exit") Mickey: Hey, look! There's a way out! Come on, Donald! (Mickey grabs Donald, gets in the longboard and ride to the hole, avoiding the geysers) (Mickey and Donald made it to the hole) Mickey: We made it! On the count of 3, we jump! Donald: Okay! Mickey: 1, 2, 3, come on! (Mickey and Donald jump down the hole) (Fades out and fades in) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! (Mickey and Donald land in a cave) Mickey: Wow, we're in a cave! It's dark in here. Donald: And spooky. Mickey: We gotta get outta here, Donald! Donald: But how? Mickey: Uh? I don't know, but we just gotta! Come on! (Mickey gets the longboard as he and Donald gets on it, and rides it) Mickey: There's gotta be a way out, Donald, there just gotta be a way out! Donald: Uh, Mickey? Mickey: Yes? Donald: I still have to use the bathroom! (Donald crosses his legs and holds it) Mickey: Now that you mention it, I have to use it too! (Mickey crosses his legs and holds it) (While not paying attention, Mickey and Donald fell down a big hole) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! (Mickey and Donald slide down to a fun house) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! (Mickey and Donald stops sliding) Mickey: Hey, is this a fun house? Donald: Looks like it. At least it's not like a creepy, fun house. Mickey: But look at those mirrors! It is a fun house! Donald: I'm getting outta here! (Donald opens the door, that shows outer space) (Donald screams) Donald: Uh, Mickey? I see space down there! Mickey: That's silly, Donald! How come there some space when we're in here and---- (Mickey sees outer space) Mickey: Yike! Donald: Told you! Mickey: We're going down there! Donald: Down there? (Donald gulps) Mickey: Yes, come on! (Mickey gets the longboard, and he and Donald gets on it and was about to jump out of the door) Robotic voice: Wait! Donald: Who said that? Robotic voice: Before you go, you'll need these! (A robotic hand appears and gives Mickey and Donald space helmets) Mickey: Thanks! Robotic voice: You're welcome! Mickey: Come on! (Mickey and Donald rides the longboard down the door as they float down to Mars) Marvin: Hello, earthlings, I'm Marvin the Martian! Mickey: Oh, well, hey Marvin! Marvin: Welcome to Mars! We call it Martianville, you can call it Mars if you want to. Mickey: Well, thanks, Marvin! But---- Marvin: Would you like a drink? Mickey: Sure! Donald: What kind of drink? Marvin: Some water! Mickey and Donald: Uh-oh! (Mickey and Donald crosses their legs and holds it) Mickey: Is there a bathroom here? Donald: Yeah, we need go use it very bad. Marvin: Uh, no. But, we Martians use bathrooms in cups. Mickey: Uh, that's okay, we'll use it at home. Marvin: Would you like to stay here? Mickey: We like but no, thanks. Do you happen to have an "Exit" sign? Marvin: Yes, we do happen to have an exit hole. Mickey: Thanks, bye! (Mickey and Donald ride the longboard to the exit hole) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! (Mickey and Donald falls back to the woods) Voice actors *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse, Mickey's Devil and Angel *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *E.G. Daily: Bobby Mouse *Bob Bergen: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Police Category:Episodes Category:The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes